User blog:DerpyandDawn/Survivor: Jimmy Nuetron vs Timmy Turner
Alien: Hi babes this is SURVIVOR FAIRLY ODD NUETRON. There are 9 peeps per tribe. Jim-Jim Tribe Jimmy: Hi so I'm a boy genius so I'm controlling everything. Cindy: What the fuck bitch no. I'm smarticles. Jimmy: FUCK OFF CINDY! Cindy: (CONF) I hate Jimmy. Jimmy: (CONF) I hate Cindy. Sheen: Lalala I love action figures. Bolbi: AHAHA funny. Carl: *screams* LLAMAS. Nick: (CONF) I'm king bee. Nick: So guys I think we should start working. Carl: I will go make a alliance with a llama. *runs away* Betty: I'm so pretty. Libby: Shut up you conceited fucking black weaved bitch how many fucking my little pony made that weave looking all motherfucker fuck you dumbass bitch. Libby: (CONF) Betty seems nice. Miss Fowl: (CONF) I wanna be the seasons hag. Tim-Tim Tribe Vicky: GO TO BED TIMMY *slaps timmy* Cosmo: (CONF) dur dur dur Wanda: (CONF) I will rig for me Timmy and Cosmo Timmy: your not my dad Trixie: (CONF) I'm queen bee Trixie: I hate this shelter! *kicks rocks* Tootie: hi guys Timmy: *screams* SHES SEXUALLY HARASSING ME HELP WSCREAMSJKENJDBYCBSUYBWKD Doug Dimmadone: not nice tootie Britney Britney: HI IM BRITNEY BRITNEY! Vicky: tootie ur such a fucking disappointment Trixie: what a bitch tootie is. All: *laffs* Tootie: *cries* Tootie: (CONF) im the outcast im sorry for loving dick! *cries* Tootie: *pours out rice and spits in everyones clothing* bitches Tootie: *takes dildo from britney britneys bag and starts hitting the shelter with it* DIE DIE DIE DIE Britney Britney: Hi I am Britney Britney. Doug Dimmadone: OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK THAT YOUNG LADY DOING! Doug Dimmadone: (CONF) girls are only sex toys. Vicky: *throws timmys clothes in fire* ahaha #evil #blindside #ickyvicky Wanda: lolalalalaowlallsjknsajelwb tghastt rekJkdjjnot nciebahbdjbsnice Vicky: bitch i can do what i want you pink haired fucker Immunity Challenge Wanda: *poofs them winning* holla Jim-Jim Tribe: nooo cires eihiehjad :( Jim-Jim Nick: TBFH I think we should form a tribe alliance. Cindy: We cant have a tribe alliance we have to vote someone off dumbass Nick: okay alliance with everyone but jimmy Cindy: ok thats better Jimmy: SCREAMS Jimmy: (CONF) Im going home! I need to find the idol or I'm D O N E! :( Jimmy: *running through fields looking for the idol frantically screaming like a maniac* Bolbi: (CONF) jimmys the target but i wanna pull off a #BLINDSIDE Bolbi: *to Cindy* lets blindside libby Cindy: y Bolbi: IDK she black Cindy: seems legit Cindy: *runs off to libby and sheen* bolbi told me to fucking vote you off libby! Libby: ho my ghey that bitch did not fucking dickass hole cunt Sheen: *has boner* Cindy: *slaps sheen and runs off to talk with Libby* so i say we BLINDSIDE sheen Libby: but he my boy toy this quishe quishe shouldnt be held on a leash leash Cindy: true Cindy: (CONF) i hear so many names being thrown around! but i need to make sure im not going home so im gonna talk to JIMMY CIndy: what r u thinking JIMMY Jimmy: i wanna vote u off Cindy: dont Jimmy: fuck off y Cindy: cause bitch im VALUABLE Jimmy: how Cindy: plus nick tried to elim u Jimmy: i guess thats a point Jimmy: (CONF) i need to do whats best for me! Betty: *to Miss Fowl and Carl* Lets form a F3 Miss Fowl: sure Carl: will we watch LLAMAS the xxx movie? Betty: sure :^) Carl: yaaaaaayyyyy Miss Fowl: (CONF) idk if this is legit so im gonna be problematic and paranoid Jimmy: hi miss fowl Miss Fowl: OKAY I ADMIT IT IM IN A F3 WITH CINDY AND CARL *cries* JImmy: oh my god what! Jimmy: (CONF) cindy carl are DIED to me Jimmy: *screaming to everyone in the tribe* CARL IS A LLAMA SUCKING DICKHOLE AND HAS A F3 ALLIANCE! Carl: *sucking llama dickhole* what!!!!!!! thats not true!!!!!!!!!! Jimmy: we will see at TRIBAL carl Tribal Council Alien: Okkk everyone vote. -voting confs- Carl: *holds up jimmy* bitch fuck u u tried to make me not watch xxx llamsas Jimmy: *holds up carl* bitch bye --end voting confs-- Alien: anyone have a idol Carl: me Jimmy: me Both: WTF u do not u fuck u Alien: these are both immunity idols Cindy: WTF there were two! Alien: no we just like rigging. anyway vote 1 jimmy doesnt count carl doesnt count jimmy doesnt count jimmy doesnt count carl doesnt count carl doesnt count jimmy does count carl doesnt count last vote and 1st person voted offfff...................... . . . . ./ / / . '. ;s,; ,sd . . s.d .sd .w w. . ds.s d. z. z d wer s sheen the tribe has spoken Jimmy: what Miss Fowl: SORRY BUT HE SMELT LIKE BALL SACKS :( Carl: llamas Alien: *snuffs his torch* bye. every1 else leave cause yall nasty. Everyone: leaves Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts